Danger
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Greta Barofliski, an inhuman agent of SHIELD has been commanded to spy on a witch she has been befriending for three years, while on her mission to investigate the powers of Chantelle Black but will three years worth of friendship with the witch cloud her judgement or will it pressure her to do her job without hesitation? (Prequel to Spellbinder)
1. The Spellbinder

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Agents Of SHIELD but I wish I did. I own the unfamiliar characters and other OC's._**

**_Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial. There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._**

**_I like to play with the idea of inhumans being the mutants of the MCU, so this story is about an inhuman agent of SHIELD and her relationship with the witch Chantelle Black (Elena Blackwood)._**

**_The story will be a prequel leading into my Avengers debut fanfic called Spellbinder so I want to give Chantelle a backstory and to have a friend, who is a spy. _**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Spellbinder**

"No…how could you do this to me?" a human woman yelled at her husband in anger, as she had caught him flirting with another woman, more beautiful and younger, who was really an old woman in disguise which made it more embarrassing for him.

It was an average day for Chantelle Black, who was working at the till at _Sadie's Tea Shop_ and causing more trouble. The witch laughed under her breath because of how fickle and stupid humans could be when it comes to looking at things.

Chantelle had one of the ten A-List powers in witchcraft, as it was illusions, the ability to make people see things they want or envision in their minds.

Chantelle had to keep her tricks under wraps away from her manager Sybell Halliwell, who was also a witch. The girl knew that minor witches and inhumans worked here to maintain the ability to interact with humans and integrate with them.

The witch knew about inhumans, as they were humans but with a genetic mutation which gives them special powers so they can mix in with witches because they can fit in with likeminded people, who will treat them respectfully and be their friends.

Her inhuman friend Greta Barofliski funded the money to start _Sadie's Tea Shop,_ as she wanted to help Sybell and Gladys Halliwell; two witch siblings start their business, as the café was named after their deceased mortal mother.

Chantelle was a pretty girl with topaz blue eyes, smooth white skin, and long, straight chestnut brown hair with blonde lowlights in a ponytail. She was quite tall, lean and had an hourglass figure. The witch was wearing the green and beige uniform of _Sadie's Tea Shop_, as she was the main waitress.

The witch was suspicious because of Greta being _secretive _and_ shifty_, as she was the one who had the money to start the tea shop and wanted nothing to do with it so the woman did her own thing but she always came in to see her.

The Halliwell siblings, Sybell and Gladys were the two co-managers of_ Sadie's Tea Shop_. Sybell had short curly black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin, as she is quite tall and thin. Gladys was short and stocky, as her hair was dark brown and curly, her eyes were brown and her skin was light olive.

Chantelle knew Greta was an inhuman with the power of enhanced intelligence so it must bother Greta a lot that she could be as smart as _Albert Einstein_ but she wanted to isolate herself from people and the outside world.

"Chantelle...are you listening to me?" Gladys Halliwell had spoken in a loud, obnoxious tone. "Did you ruin that woman's life?"

"Yes and what" Chantelle replied in a sneer

"Don't do that to people, its wrong?"

"I want to have fun, Gladys, what is the problem?"

"Abusing your powers will get you in trouble"

"You abuse your own invisibility powers and Sybell can fly"

"The difference is that we do not ruin lives, we help people"

"We are witches, not superheroes"

"It would be nice if you want to use your powers for good"

"You know why I cannot use my powers in front of people"

"It's not like Los Angeles"

"I lost….control of myself because of my own emotions"

"I would like to meet a hot guy for once, who didn't look at you first"

"Gladys...you know why"

"You are prettier than me and my sister so you get all the boys"

"It's because you are not like me, confident in using your powers" Chantelle said arrogantly to the witches

Chantelle had never felt like she belonged with any of her sister and brother witches because she was a wedlock born girl. She is the living proof of Cilia, her biological mother being unfaithful to her husband and their legal born children, as it was a stigma in the witch community which cannot be ignored.

Chantelle had always known she was special since she was a child, fostered by a kind witch couple named Theo and Francine, the woman was cursed with infertility so they couldn't have children of their own. Being an adopted kid wasn't so bad because she was well loved and taken care off.

The witch felt like she connected more with inhumans than her own people because they suffer the stigma of being accepted by humans, who feared them or hated them so she can relate to them when it came to the issues of acceptance and acknowledgement.

Chantelle knew why Sybell and Gladys moved to Santa Maria, as they were following orders from the Elders to protect her because she had one of the A-list powers so she didn't mind them being around her, as they had liberal views when it came to wedlock born witches, unlike witches from the south.

"Do you think I can find a rich man to spoil me rotten?" Sybell said slowly. "Like Tony Stark"

"There is no way….he might be funding and building weapons for witch hunters" Chantelle replied in a sneer

"You don't know that" Gladys said lovingly. "Why do you have to be bitter?"

"Don't trust a man with too much money?"

"Why do you have to be a downer?"

"It might be an illusion"

"Like you always have to have the hot guys look at you"

"I can't help it….it's my distinctive charm"

"Sometimes….I wish I can play games with people and speak Norwegian fluently" Gladys said miserably with her arms crossed

Whilst, Chantelle was waitressing for a friendly looking boho chick with a violin case on her, as she was handing her order of dark espresso and a buttered croissants, then she smiled brightly. Waitressing was a way for Chantelle to interact with humans and to get a decent job to pay the bills.

When Gladys mentioned that she wished she could speak Norwegian, it made Chantelle have suspicion on why Percy Vernon, a Wiccan Elder taught her how to speak the language and practice spells in the language so she wondered why she could speak the language naturally, than she did Latin, the traditional language of the witches.

Chantelle was cleaning empty tables of the café, as Sybell and Gladys were preparing fresh bakery in the back. Madeline was in the office floor upstairs doing all the financial stuff, as she was the financial manager since Sybell and Gladys were the managers of _Sadie's Tea Shop_.

Madeline was the only biological family Chantelle had, who didn't judge her for her wedlock birth, even though Madeline was the daughter of an inhuman man and a human-witch hybrid woman so that girl classified herself as an inhuman. The reason was because Madeline was more inhuman than witch, as she only had a drop of Wiccan blood in her.

Unlike witches, inhumans only had one power. Madeline's was telepathy, the ability to read minds and communicate in mink links. Chantelle liked having a telepathic cousin, as it's useful on dates and reading the minds of customers.

Chantelle had spilled a drop of coffee on the table. She was normally clumsy, as she lacked self-confidence because of being isolated from other witches for three years. The young witch was twenty two years old and living in Santa Maria under the name Elena Blackwood for three years.

The reason was because there was an accident in Los Angeles, which involved magic and a gas station explosion which was out of her control. Chantelle never wanted to talk about it with the witch siblings because they would report it to the Elders and have her punished for almost exposing the Wiccan species.

Chantelle can remember the accident like it was yesterday so she didn't want to explain about the explosion that cost five deaths and caused a scene which can never be forgotten. The witch didn't mean to lose control of her magic like that, it was catastrophic, as she didn't mean for it to happen like this.

The girl had been at the gas station to fill up some gas, as it was the first time Chantelle moved out of Theo and Francine's house to start on her own. Chantelle had seen a young witch being harassed by loud young men, who were not pleasant because they were the typical witch haters.

Chantelle had a duty to help one of her own, if in distress, as she got into a fight with the men but she was ignorant to have realised the gas leaked from the host, as her powers ignited a huge fire that trigged the explosion. Only those five men died in the crossfire, as she saved the witch's life.

The woman Chantelle saved was thankful of her heroics, as the men could have burned her if they succeeded in their plan. At that moment, Chantelle realised of how cruel humans can be to witches, who cannot defend themselves so she tried to ignore the accident but it did remind her of how being in control wasn't easy when emotionally entangled with herself.

"Chantelle….what's up with Greta, she's never here?" Sybell said coldly. "She did invest in our business so why isn't she here?"

"I don't know" Chantelle replied rudely. "You should watch your tone, Sybell"

"What about you….._bastard_?"

Chantelle's fists clenched, as she could feel a spark of orange energy gathering in her fingers. "I warned you…..Sybell….don't call me _that_ again"

"Or what…." The curly haired witch said arrogantly. "Change into a snake and poison me….you make me laugh"

Chantelle hated Sybell, as she was a typical legal born witch, who made fun of those born in wedlock. If the other witch had known what Chantelle had been capable of when the explosion happened, then Sybell Halliwell would have backed off immediately. The witch liked Gladys, the other sibling, as she had liberal views of the world.

The witch had finished cleaning the empty tables, as Chantelle didn't like serving boys, who wanted to ask her out, but she was a witch and witches were not traditionally allowed to mate with humans because of the views of keeping bloodlines pure and untainted.

Chantelle had wondered why Greta never showed up, as it was her money that kept the tea shop running and financed. The witch was suspicious of her inhuman friend, who always didn't show up and wore a suit, as if she was some _secret agent_.

The witch was starting to doubt if Greta was really the friend she thought she was or was she a witch hunter spying on her. Chantelle didn't want to believe it to be true, as Greta has always been a good friend to her, who would always help her when she had some textbook problem, as Greta would always solve it.

"Chantelle….have you finished with the tables…I need a hand with the bakery stuff" Gladys said nicely, unlike her older sister, who was a rude bitch

"Sure" Chantelle replied, as she followed Gladys into the back of the tea shop, as she could see a lot of nice baked treats

"Sorry…about Sybell….she's always been a grumpy bitch"

"Its fine…dealt with her kind before"

"It was out of order; she should have never said it"

"It's alright….I can't change the way you legal borns think"

"You can still be my friend"

"I'm thinking about getting a job at the Santa Maria Inn"

"Why"

"I don't like the confrontational environment between your sister and I"

"I can tell her not to be mean to you anymore"

"Sorry….It's closer to Theo and Francine's new house and I can see them more often"

"So…you are leaving this job"

"Besides….your sister is an ignorant bitch anyways"

Chantelle didn't like Gladys's reaction, as her face screwed into a scowl. The Halliwell sisters always protected each other, even though they were wrong. Chantelle was lucky not to have such a hypocritical sister, as she had the complete opposite of it.

Bertha was Chantelle's fellow wedlock born witch and adoptive sister. Chantelle was saddened to see Bertha leave yesterday, as she was to study further magic at The Convent so she is going groomed to take her biological Grandmother Rosa's seat in the Elder's Council so it was a great opportunity for her to train her powers and make something of herself.

Chantelle was conscious of her suspicions on Greta, as she wanted to know why her inhuman friend was very secretive and wanted nothing to do with the other people working in the tea shop but herself. The idea of Greta being very reclusive is suspicious to her, as Chantelle couldn't get into her mind so it was useless to try.

At the corner of her eye, Chantelle sees her inhuman suited friend walk into the tea shop looking shifty. Greta was always kept to herself so it made Chantelle wonder why she was like that.

Greta had a serious look on her face, as she had high cheekbones, blue eyes; her skin was quite tanned, her honey blonde hair was in a ponytail, even though she was quite tall, lean and thin while wearing a suit, along with a briefcase in her hand, as Chantelle wondered what it was.

"Greta…you actually showed up" Chantelle mocked, as her friend came by. "Where have you been?"

"Sorting things out since I'm leaving Santa Maria" Greta said in a sorrowful tone, as her German accent was prominent

"So you are from out of town"

"I was only here for three years before I move onto a new _adventure_"

"So you dress like a business person because you can" Chantelle says ignorantly

"Yes…just to dress smartly"

"What are you doing here?"

"I want…..to ask you to come over to the Santa Maria Inn for lunch"

"Why"

"Is wrong to invite a friend to eat?"

"No…..if you hardly show your face, even at night. Don't worry…I can find a date for you"

"I…..am spoken for" Greta said, as she tried to hide her blushing face

"Oh my god….you have a boyfriend…..tell me about him"

"No….it's just a crush…..a silly one"

"Why…..did the guy reject you?"

"No….I haven't told him how I felt…..he might like someone else"

"It's too bad…..I know a few guys around" Chantelle said with her arm around Greta's shoulder

"I wouldn't take such stupid advice from a witch"

"You have the brain of a genius and you still are a virgin"

"I have a…..fear that's all"

"No….you are afraid of a guy touching you since you are a geek and everything"

"Chantelle…..I wouldn't make fun if I was you"

"Why….jealous I can get a guy in five seconds"

Greta was fuming, as Chantelle laughed, as she was kneading dough to bake bread. Her fingers were covered with white flour, as she flicked some at Greta. Chantelle laughed but she felt bad for Greta because she revealed some valuable things to her.

Chantelle couldn't help but feel bad for Greta for having her heartbroken by unrequited love so Chantelle was in no position to make fun of her because she has been through the same thing but it was with the other witches in the community. She has no love for her sister and brother witches, as they treat her like she was less than a dog.

The witch was looking, as Greta left the tea shop without saying goodbye to Sybell and Gladys so Chantelle laughed at that but she thought of whether Greta was a _spy_ for the witch hunters, he knew there was something off about Greta, as she couldn't put her mind into _it_.

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter will be about Greta and how she feels about her job._


	2. The Secret Agent

_A/N: This chapter is going to about the reasons why Greta is secretive to Chantelle._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Secret Agent**

Greta Barofliski had to get out of the tea shop; she had no choice, as she had gotten far too close to Chantelle Black than she was supposed to do. The young inhuman woman was an agent of SHIELD and had a job to do, no matter the cost.

Throughout the three years of monitoring Chantelle, the girl was no threat when she was in control of her magic but the Los Angeles explosion was what got SHIELD interested and had considered the witch a social security threat because of the calamity the explosion cost.

Greta was normally stuck inside the Helicarrier and doing paperwork while the other agents could be on the field, so she was personally chosen by Director Fury to be undercover and collect any information about the witch, as she was the only field agent not on a mission.

The young woman felt guilty for betraying Chantelle this way, as she has become a friend to her because her bravado and arrogance was comparable to Tony Stark but she had to ignore her childlike and immature personality to get on with her mission.

Inviting the girl to lunch was a new thing for Greta, someone who was socially isolated from other agents of SHIELD because she was the daughter of a German man and a American woman so most of them might have thought of her to be a Nazi because of her German heritage.

Greta was in the alleyway when she turned off her technological headgear which was specifically designed to block out telepaths and other mind readers. The inhuman agent had feared of Chantelle's telepathic cousin Madeline being a threat to her mission but the headgear was successful in being undetected.

The young woman maybe smart but she was skilled in gymnastics, gun training and jujitsu so it could help her in fights. Greta was also meeting her protégée Kane Marshall, a young inhuman, who had the power to manipulate the air around him so he was the human tornado.

Greta was walking to the Santa Maria Inn, as she didn't want to cause doubt in Chantelle's mind if she showed up for lunch. The woman didn't want to tell Chantelle that she was ordered to spy on her, as it would make her emotionally unstable and she will lose control of her magic again.

The inhuman woman's cell phone rang, as she knew it was Kane, the boy was destined to be a great pilot but he was also a black belt in king fu so she picked up the phone.

"What is it, Agent Marshall?" Greta said grimly, in a sour tone. "I have a mission to complete"

"When are you coming back?" the voice on the other line replied. "I'm all out of tacos and chilli dip"

"Order room service….you fool"

"Why are you always out?"

"We have a mission to complete….I have the information needed so in a day's time, we can go back"

"Should someone else have taken the mission?"

"No….we were picked because everybody else has their own missions"

"It's better than doing paperwork all day"

"That figures"

"Agent Baro…..what if the witch finds out about you?"

"I have to tell her sooner…..or she will never trust me again"

"Too late….she'll kill you for even spying on her in the first place"

"She will understand…the mission is almost over…we have the data we need"

"What is there to do?"

"I'm sending you the data now and I will meet the witch for lunch soon so start packing"

"Yes…Agent Baro"

Greta was used to her fellow agents calling her Agent Baro because of the fear of her full name might question her loyalties to SHIELD, even with a German surname, it seems that some of them think she is a HYDRA operative.

Greta was walking through the streets, as if she was a normal person, even though she was carrying a briefcase of spy equipment.

The agent felt guilty, as the guilty conscience was getting to her. Greta had forged a friendship with this witch, as she will never forget it. Chantelle defended Greta against anti-inhuman people, as they were mostly ignorant people, who didn't understand the burden of having a power.

Greta and Chantelle spent all their time together, as she showed Greta how to live like a modern young woman, by going to the club and going to the mall shopping for clothes.

The agent didn't like it but she did it because Chantelle wanted to show her that there was more to life than being a bore.

As soon, as Greta entered the Santa Maria Inn. She had seen the familiar faces in the hotel, as many of the people had jobs to do, like her.

The place was well prepared, as if it had real gold and jewels on the chandeliers. The agent sees her sidekick Kane in the dining room, as he was eating his own lunch on the table.

Greta was walking through a few people, as most of them were elderly so she had a duty to be respectful, even though she was a spy with a recognisable German accent which caused people to be afraid and assume her to be a fascist or a terrorist.

Agent Kane Marshall was twenty two years old, as he was quite tall, lean and thin with his fiery orange-red-yellow hair to his shoulders, his brown eyes looked at Greta, as he looked up to her as an older sister or a mother figure since he was ousted by his own parents because of his inhuman powers so Greta eventually mothered Kane into a respectable young man.

Greta sat with Kane, as he was saving all the data from this mission onto his small laptop, as it wasn't like a normal one to keep things discreet. Kane may not be the best tech person but he was one hell of a good pilot and he could fight.

"I see you are on time, Agent Barofliski" Kane said childishly, as he was eating his hot dog and fries on the plate. "You done"

"Yes….I have gotten the remaining research I could" Greta replied kindly. "The mission is almost over"

"Great…three years stuck in this hotel and spying on a potentially dangerous being"

"I have spent time with her"

"Going shopping and partying….it's not a job, agent"

"It's called being undercover, Kane….blending in to fit in"

"And being her new BFF will not go down well with the Director"

"It's not any of his business"

"If you are going soft….it's a concern that you are growing affection to Chantelle"

"No….I am dedicated to my mission so be quiet about it….rookie"

"Hey…..I'm the best pilot in SHIELD" Kane said arrogantly, as Greta chuckled

"Next to Romanoff and she makes your piloting look like Lego planes"

"Hey…at least I can fly a plane…unlike you, who does the paperwork"

"I want to prove something to Fury….that I can be more than just an inhuman brain"

"That you can move onto Level 6"

"So I can advance in this agency…unlike some who want to be an action pilot"

"Never mind….does the headgear work"

"No one suspected anything for three years"

"Does the witch know the money for that tea shop was funded by SHIELD?"

"Not….yet"

"Man….I wouldn't want to be in your place….want a fry"

"No…thanks….I'm eating with Chantelle"

"Isn't it Elena Blackwood?"

"It's a false name she used to get out of the police radar"

"Smart girl….as she might have connections in the legal system"

"Careful, Kane….the witches have a lot of connections everywhere in the country so it might be the case"

"Damn….how long will this lunch be?"

"I will tell her the truth about me"

"What….are you serious?"

"I have to so she can trust me in the future"

"The lying trick works so keep it going"

"Kane….lying to a friend is dishonest and stupid, even if that friend killed five people in a gas station explosion"

Greta liked spending time with Kane, as he was a good boy, who did what he was told and was a good pilot. The young woman was assigned to train him so he could be an asset to the organisation in the future so Greta took her job seriously and did it to the best of her ability, even though she was an inhuman with the power of enhanced intelligence.

Kane was eating his hot hog, as he was enjoying his food but Greta was ready to leave him so she can have a table with Chantelle to ease her nerves of suspicion about her being a witch hunter which is what Chantelle thought of her to be since she started spying on her.

Greta wasn't sure if she really wanted to reveal her SHIELD identity to Chantelle, the young woman she learned to care for and to love like she was her own little sister, even though she liked to mother Kane a lot because he lacked the guidance.

The agent moved away from Kane, as she had to prepare herself to eat with the witch she spied on for three years and became her friend. Greta didn't want to lie to Chantelle any longer, as she knew Chantelle would understand if she told her the reasons of her pretending to be her friend for three years and never had time for herself.

Greta dedicates herself to every mission but this one was important because the explosion was an indication of how powerful Chantelle can be, even when she is a witch born of wedlock with no real potential to be a Supreme Leader. The agent learned of how wedlock born witches are scrutinised in the community for being born of sins and lust.

The agent thinks of the witches being like old church folks, who can never let go of their bigotry and backwards way of thinking but Greta was only an inhuman so going against witches will be suicide. The secret agent was sitting at an empty table, as it was away from Kane.

Greta was staring at the people around, as it was not as lively, as it was at dinner time. The agent was conflicted with her own emotions, whether to tell Chantelle her secret or keep on lying to her just to get the job done. Greta knew her emotional care for Chantelle will lead to her destruction because affections and compassion were non-existent in SHIELD.

The woman had seen Chantelle walk into the hotel wearing an orange t-shirt with the Wiccan pentagram on it, as it was covered with a blue jean jacket, as she was also wearing jeans with a pair of black sneakers. Greta had seen Chantelle had her hair down, as she always liked it to be.

Greta was not sure on what to eat but she wasn't worried about her loss of appetite. She was an agent of SHIELD and her loyalties were to the organisation, not her own emotional attachments to the witch she was to collect data and information on. Chantelle sat opposite Greta, as she was sucking a lollipop which was normally strawberry flavoured.

The agent enjoyed Chantelle's vibrant presence, as it made Greta smiled when she saw Chantelle alone. The woman had her hands on the table, as she had to seem, as normal as possible. The inhuman woman and the witch young woman were staring at opposite sides of the table, as complimentary grapes were placed on the table by a nice, plucky waitress.

Chantelle was a child in essence, as she had to grow up faster than her fellow witches because she had a lot to prove, being a bastard girl with nothing to offer to her fellow witches. Greta was drinking a glass of water, as she was starting to feel guilty of what she was going to do at this moment.

"_Why must I do this…..can I have the balls to tell her that I am a spy or can I keep lying to her after all she did for me….she assaulted two men, who tried to set me on fire for being an inhuman. I owe her a huge debt" _Greta thought in her mind_. _

The woman was emotionally conflicted on what to do. Greta didn't want to get fired from her job for being too sedimental about Chantelle and also she didn't want to be a liar and traitor in Chantelle's eyes because she cared for the young woman and was for her best interests.

Chantelle had ordered food for them, as the plucky waitress went away again. Her feet were option another chair which was bad manners but the witch didn't care about orderly manners and did what she wanted so she ignored Chantelle's arrogance and bravado so she could focus on closing a three year long mission.

Greta took another sip of water, as she had hidden her protective headgear from the witch staring at her. The agent has to face a tough challenge on whether to put her career as a SHIELD agent on the line for a witch, who might never _forgive_ her for her betrayal against her.


	3. Who Are You?

_A/N: This chapter will be about Chantelle and Greta going face to face with each other, as the truth will be a test on whether they can still be friends or not. This is the last offical chapter, as I am going to post an epilogue soon. _

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Who Are You?**

Chantelle was still suspicious on why Greta was so secretive towards her and the other witches who worked at the tea shop. One of her theories is that Greta is a spy for the witch hunters which is a plausible theory is to why Greta is so shifty and hiding all the time.

The woman opposite her was always drinking water, as she must be nervous about something but Chantelle cannot read her mind because of some form of blockage by some magic or another force was at work.

Greta was shaking her fingers, as she was terrified of being here. Chantelle didn't know why it was because she had a sentiment towards the woman, who has become an older sister figure to her, even though Greta was thirty two years old, as she was eleven years older than Chantelle.

"You shouldn't put your feet on the chair like that, Elena" Greta said callously. "It's bad manners"

"So….you drink, as if you are in a desert" Chantelle replied. "What's wrong?"

"I have to ask you a few questions"

"Go on"

"Do you think I am a witch hunter?"

"Yes….by the way you are acting"

"You know very well…that I will never do anything to hurt you"

"Why did you come to Santa Maria in the first place?"

"To…watch over you"

"Why….I don't need a babysitter, I'm twenty three years old"

"Sometimes when you lose control…..some people will have interest and want to investigate"

"So you are spy for the witch hunters….I knew it" Chantelle growled angrily, as she got up and left the table

"Wait…..I'm sorry" Greta replied, as she took Chantelle's hand because she didn't want to end badly

"Get….away from me….turncloak, spy, and traitor"

"I was only doing my job…..as an agent"

"So you are a secret agent" the witch growled, as she sat back down on the table. "Who do you work for….FBI…CIA?"

"No….I work for SHIELD"

"What's that?"

"It's a secret organisation that operates within government regulations"

"The last time I heard of some SHIELD was when Francine's mom Janet told me about this super soldier serum she was involved with in most of her World War Two stories"

"Yes….one of SHIELD's great achievements throughout the years….I wish I was a part of something that changed history"

"You were spying on me"

"Chantelle….SHIELD knows you used Elena Blackwood, as a false name to get out of the police radar"

"Why do you care….come to arrest me?"

"No….I was to monitor your powers…..to make sure you were not a homeland security threat"

"So that's your motive….because I could be a danger to humans"

"You killed five people in a gas station explosion, Chantelle, what do you think?" Greta sneered at the witch, as she was angry. How dare the girl test her temper?

"It was an….accident….I was only helping this witch, who was going to be set on fire by witch hating scum"

"So you thought it was right to have blood on your hands"

"I didn't see the gas leak….it was an accident"

"That accident has SHIELD interested in you"

"Why"

"The only time SHIELD has had any interest in witchcraft was during World War Two"

"So a witch was involved in the serum"  
"I do not know all the facts but my boss can explain it to you"

"Why….did you pretend to be my friend?"

"I had to study you….to collect information so I can assure my boss, you are no threat"

"Unless I am emotionally unstable" Chantelle groaned with her hand on her head

"We know about your biological mother….Cilia Blackwell"

"Who gives a damn about that bitch?" Chantelle sneered angrily. "She left me with strangers to go back to her cushy life with her psychotic husband"

"You did tell me of how Shane Blackwell….the mad dark witch tried to kill you and you experienced Hell for the first time"

"It was descensum….a Seven Wonder which allows you to experience your own hell and try to get out"

"I thought wedlock born witches were not allowed to do the Seven Wonders"

"Me too"

Greta had to control the situation, as she was afraid Chantelle will lose control of her emotions and her powers will be a danger for the people in the hotel so she needed to calm the emotionally distressed witch by giving her the answers she seeks about why she was spying on her for three years and the reasons behind the lies.

"Chantelle…..this doesn't mean that I care less about you" Greta says sorrowfully, as she held the witch's hand. "You will always be a friend"

"But you are SHIELD agent" Chantelle replied. "Agents don't have friends but their own"

"How did you learn that?"

"Got it from TV and can I ask a question"

"Sure….whatever you want?"

"How did you surpass Madeline's telepathy and of the Halliwell siblings and myself?"

"I use this" Greta says, as she reveals her invisibility headgear to the witch so she puts it in front of her

"What is it?"

"Headgear specifically name to prevent telepathic powers from entering one's mind, courtesy of Stark Industries"

"So the billionaire Gladys has a hard on for is creating weapons for witch hunters"

"No….you misunderstand….Mr Stark has no idea of witches existing"

"He sounds like a dumbass…I wouldn't want to introduce Gladys to someone like that"

"I compare you to him may times"

"How"

"You have bravado, arrogance and seeking to be the centre of attention"

"I am a pretty girl and guys can't help it if they like me"

"Chantelle….SHIELD knows about you being a witch and can keep your secret"

"So what do you want in return?"

"My boss is planning this initiative…..and he might think you can be a part of it"

"Oh…the emotionally unstable witch is a superhero"

"Chantelle…it's a great opportunity if you can consider one day"

"Why now?"

"I visited a fortune teller on my way here…she tells me that the world will be in _danger_ soon"

"So….."

"If there is a chance, you can save the world from great evil"

"Like what"

"HYDRA for starters….I hear they are recruiting inhumans and dissatisfied witches"

"Is it the Nazi version of SHIELD?"

"If it's what you want to call it…..a friend of mine from Harvard works for HYDRA because she wants revenge on me"

"Why"

"She wasn't worthy enough to be a part of SHIELD, as I was"

"So it started over an audition….lame"

"Chantelle….this is serious….someone from SHIELD will meet you again soon"

"Why…is it that bad?"

"The fortune teller says that many people will die and the world will be enslaved"

"So….what should I do?"

"Live your life and stay out of trouble, Chantelle"

"I want to ask you another question"

"Sure...go on"

"How did you get your power?"

"I lived a normal life since my father was a soldier for the German army and my mother was a nurse in New Jersey. I recognised my power when I was thirteen, as I was smarter than my fellow students and teachers so many people thought I was a cheater because I used my power to advance my position in life"

"People can be cruel sometimes"

"I'm sorry...if I have betrayed you in anyway"

"You were spying on me for three years and soiled our friendship because of who you really are"

"I am an agent of SHIELD; my job is always to the organisation and to no one else"

"Not even our fake ass friendship"

"What I feel towards you is real and authentic"

"Try telling your spy friend over there"

"Oh...Kane is my trainee so he will become a great pilot"

"So he can fly a plane...cool" Chantelle said in wonder

"He's only my sidekick so he is no threat to you"

"So SHIELD thinks I'm some sort of demonic person"

"No...we are just interested in your powers...you seem different to your witch sisters"

"It's because I have an A-List power"

"What are the A-List powers...I don't understand them"

"It's when some witches have the ten special powers, which makes some of us special"

"I see illusions is one of them"

"There are precognition, weather control, telepathy, regeneration, empathic mimicry, necromancy, psychokinesis, reality warping and space-time manipulation"

"Wow...I hope in my lifetime to never see some of those powers in action"

"Don't be so dour, Greta...there is more to life than being a boring spy"

"Does it mean you forgive me?"

"No...I may still be your friend but I will remind you of your disloyalty to me"

"Thank you...I know I owe you a debt for saving my life"

"And that debt will be paid soon, Greta"

"What do you mean?"

"You better not be telling anyone else about me...I've spent three years dodging the police and running so keep your mouth shut"

"Sure...I will keep your secret…._Elena_"

"What's the point if you call me Elena, when you already know my real name?"

"It's in confidence…..I don't want other agents finding out my failures"

"So spies are everywhere"

"Only if you are smart enough to know"

"I need a breather"

Greta allowed Chantelle to enjoy her sandwich and Fanta soda so she was worried. The agent had a loss of appetite, as she had revealed too much to Chantelle about her mission and why she was spying on her for three years so Greta was saddened by the fact of having to betray a good friend like that, just to complete a mission.

Chantelle was still furious with Greta, as her intense grey-blue eyes were an indication of how hurt she was by the betrayal caused. The three years of friendship between the witch and the agent was on the line and at risk of being no more.

The witch was glaring at her, as Greta felt like she flatlined within herself. Chantelle was never going to forgive Greta for her treachery, as she had a job to spy on her because SHIELD thought she was a danger to the world, as they knew of the explosion of Los Angeles. Chantelle was drinking her soda through a glass cup, as Greta was impressed of her good manners.

"Chantelle…..I truly am sorry for my deception and lies to you" Greta said apologetically with her hands on the table. "I truly did care for you"

"Then….why did you spy on me?" Chantelle replied in crossly with her arms folded. "I get it…it was your job"

"It was what I was assigned to do for three years"

"For what reason"

"So you could trust me and we could forge some friendship from it"

"Why"

"I wanted to prove myself to my boss, who thinks I'm only good for paperwork and fixing computers in the Helicarrier"

"It was an ambitious move….you used me to advance yourself….you wonder why you have no real friends" Chantelle said angrily, as she got up off the table and left the dining room

* * *

Greta knew it was no use. Chantelle was forever going to be mad at her for lying to her for three years, it seemed that the mission maybe over but for the inhuman agent, it was the end of a friendship as well. Greta was naïve not to know the risks of getting too close to Chantelle and actually be her friend, other than her monitor.

The agent gestured Kane to come over, as she was pissed, angry of the fact of her friendship with Chantelle being over so she had a mission to focus on and complete. The young pilot was a good boy, who did his job so he sat in Chantelle's seat with his equipment, as he was processing the data collected over three years about the witch Chantelle Black.

"Kane….I fucked up" Greta said sadly, as she drank a glass of water on the table. "She will hate me forever"

"Agent Barofliski….you had a job to do so it doesn't matter" Kane replied

"She was more than some project…..she was a friend….someone who I owe a debt to for saving me"

"Maybe in the future, you can pay the debt"

"Kane….she hates me and will never speak to me ever again"

"That's what happens when you get too soft"

"I tried to be as stone cold as Romanoff and it failed"

"Hey….let's go back before we get forgotten"

"Chantelle will never forgive me for my treachery"

"One day, she might but she is not ready for it"

Greta realised Kane was right, Chantelle was not ready to forgive her and she needed time to digest what she has heard. Greta was leaving the dining room with Kane, as she knew her mission of collecting data and information about the witch was over.

The inhuman agent was sad about her friendship with Chantelle was over but she knew she had to prove herself to Fury that she can take a serious mission.

Kane was the first one out of the hotel, as Greta followed when they got into their black car. Greta was feeling sorrowful. She knew she sacrificed her friendship with Chantelle, just so she could prove herself to be a competent agent and can be trusted in Fury's inner circle, like Hill and Coulson.

The young man was driving the car on the road, as he felt sorry for Greta. The woman was started feeling sad about her broken friendship with the witch but Kane warned her of the consequences of getting too close Chantelle, as it would affect her in the long run but at least the mission was complete and done with.

Greta was unhappy of how her talk with Chantelle went but it didn't matter to her because she had a mission to complete and an opportunity to succeed in the organisation she worked for since she was twenty years old. The car stopped in an airfield, as Kane could see his plane there when he got out of the car.

The female agent was happy to have completed three years' worth of research for information on how Chantelle's powers work and how they can be controlled, as Greta had every confidence in herself that she will be one step closer into being in the inner circle since she trained Kane Marshall to be a good pilot and had wasted three years of her life on this mission.

Greta had got into the plane, along with Kane so the both of them were alone. The plane was only used for five people so Greta was nervous on the flight because Kane was the pilot, the boy maybe good but sometimes Greta would rather have Agent Romanoff on the plane because she always feared for her life when Kane was the pilot.

The female agent knew her friendship with Chantelle suffered because of this mission but Greta started not to care anymore, as she was fine. Greta had completed her mission and it was all that mattered to her. Because in the end, she was an agent of SHIELD and she had a job to do, no matter the risks and consequences of her actions in life.

"Kane…she will never forgive me" Greta said coldly, as she was helping Kane co-pilot the plane. "I should have listened to you"

"You did the right thing telling her yourself" Kane replied

"She will never want to talk to me again"

"It doesn't matter….I'll still be your friend"

"At least someone listens to me"

"We inhumans have to stick together"

"You are right about it….can you fly this properly?"

"Yeah…my aerokinetic powers can keep up in the air even if we run out of fuel"

"Can we get back on the Helicarrier?"

"Yeah….just relax and I will not crash"  
"Did you pass your pilot tests?"

"Yes….and I got straight A's"

"Kane….I need to sit down….getting airsick" Greta moaned, as she sat down at the back of the jet

"Come on…Greta…do you always get sick on flights?"

"Yes…you fool"

"Fine…be a grumpy bitch since you lost the only friend that meant something to you"

Greta knew the boy had a right of it. She had been weak because she cared about Chantelle enough to tell her true mission. The visit from the fortune teller had her freaked out because she was the type of person, who was open minded when it came to the true power of what magic can do.

The agent had to be realistic, as she knew the world was not in trouble but was sick and tired of cleaning up the mess SHIELD make her do by sticking her on paperwork duty so Greta wanted to take this mission because she wanted to prove to Fury that she could last t three years undercover.

Greta knew her ambitions of moving up in SHIELD was not without sacrifices, as her friendship with Chantelle was what was needed to be put in the crossfire so she could do more serious missions like Agents Romanoff and Barton, as they were the best field agents SHEILD has so she wanted to be just as good as they were.

The inhuman woman wanted to be more than just a brain for SHIELD but a credible asset so Greta sacrificed three years for that chance. Kane was a bonus because he was a pilot and was a kung fu black belt so it was always nice to have a sidekick.

Kane was flying into the air, as he was in complete concentration because he had a great responsibility which was not to kill Greta on this flight and prove his dedication to piloting and flying. The agent woman didn't mind, as she knew that SHIELD will visit Chantelle Black again but as friends.

Greta had to stop being a weakling, as she allowed herself to feel compassion for Chantelle so she hated herself for being such a person. The headgear was perfect to keep her cover for three years or she would have been exposed by Chantelle's inhuman cousin's telepathy or the mind reading powers of the witch siblings, Gladys and Sybell.

The German agent was proud of herself for succeeding in her mission, along with training Kane Marshall into being a great pilot and an ass kicker. Greta felt prideful, as she had proven to herself that she can be on a dangerous but lengthy mission for the greater good.

Kane could see the SHIELD headquarters from miles away; it was an airship which was awesome and clever. The young man was a careful pilot, as he didn't know the official weapons of most jets from SHIELD but he is getting there. Greta was still airsick, as always so he knew she would be fine until they got back on the super airship.

On the other hand, Greta was lying down, as she wanted to be alone with her thoughts because she had to toughen up when she got back on the Helicarrier. The woman needed to close off herself towards emotions and compassion, as she knew that being a Level 6 or 7 agent meant being completely dedicated to the job no matter what.

"_I have condemned myself into feeling such weakness for Chantelle so I suffered the consequences of my actions for being weak. The idea of having a grand friendship with the witch was a stupid idea. I am an agent of SHIELD and my loyalty will always be to SHIELD no matter what". _Greta thought tiredly in her mind

What she demonstrated for the last three years could be her ticket to the next level. Greta would be happy to be back on the airship, as she enjoyed being social with her fellow agents and playing jokes on Agent Hill, who was a bore that never liked to have fun once in a while.

"Greta….we are almost there so hold on tight" Kane said boisterously. "Don't be sick on the plane"

"Fine…I won't" Greta replied forcefully. "When will we land?"

"In a few minutes or so"

"Good…at least this bullshit mission is over"

"Greta…..you will have earned your place in the inner circle"

"If I am to be trusted enough to do another mission without being weak"

The woman was glad the mission was over because Greta had done everything she could to prove to the other agents that she is more than just an inhuman brain or the woman who doesn't all the paperwork for previous missions.

Greta knew that the mission maybe done but she knew she will meet Chantelle again but as an agent of SHIELD, she had to be hard and cold in front of everybody so she can prove to them that she can be a serious agent and take on complicated missions in the future.

As long as Greta is able to do her job without any reserves in her mind.


	4. Epilogue - A Year Later

_A/N: The main story maybe over but I wanted to write an epilogue which will connect to my debut Avengers fic Nightshade, as I will write it in the future so thanks for taking a look at this story because it's my debut Marvel fic. _

* * *

**Epilogue – A Year Later….**

Agent Greta Barofliski was in uniform and suited up properly in her black suit which wasn't skin tight like other female agents. It has been a year since she completed her three yearlong mission to spy on the illusionist witch Elena Blackwood, whose real name was Chantelle Black.

The inhuman had finished her paperwork for W.I.T.C.H, as it was what she called the mission. Greta was glad that Kane Marshall was now an official pilot for SHIELD, as he has passed his tests so she was proud of him.

Greta was weak three years ago. She almost forgot her mission because the young witch had a friendship with her but she was an agent of SHIELD and _traitor_ in the eyes of Chantelle.

The woman was lucky to be on the Helicarrier when the Tesseract accident happened yesterday; as she had to keep Kane in the airship because he was a valuable asset to the organisation, as so was Greta.

Greta had taken noticed that the ultimate power source to make super weapons for SHIELD was stolen from under their noses by some alien Norse god, as a result of it. The German agent had been fortunate to stay alive.

"_I must do this….not be cowardly….I have advanced to Level 7 and I can be serious and be dedicated at the same time"_ Greta thought in her mind, as she was walking through inside.

Greta was relieved nothing bad happened to Kane, as she mothered the boy and trained him herself. The woman had not told Chantelle about the man she formerly had affection for and never wanted to peruse it because of fear of rejection.

The inhuman woman knew Clint Barton only had eyes for Natasha Romanoff so Greta didn't bother with it, as she was afraid of rejection and heartbreak because not many agents would want to date a girl with a German surname and had Nazi blood in her.

Greta cared not for what other agents thought of her because she never would work for HYDRA, even if they had the secret to immortality or removing her inhuman power so she was stuck on the airship.

The woman had the files from W.I.T.C.H, as she analysed the data she spend three years collecting on Chantelle Black so she knew Director Fury had an idea of what the girl was capable of doing with her powers.

Greta knew Chantelle was different to her Wiccan sisters, as she was genetically advanced than them in many ways so it must have something to do with her mysterious unnamed biological father.

The agent was curious of who he was, as Greta already knew of Chantelle's biological mother Cilia Blackwell, who was known for being unfaithful to her husband and their children so she committed suicide.

Greta knew magic was an interesting source of power, as it was far more advanced than science ever would be. The inhuman had some clue of how Director Fury would deal with Chantelle, as he suggested bringing her in.

The woman could have objected to the idea, as she knew Chantelle was a flirty young woman, who liked being around men more than women and didn't like competition so it meant she was self-centred and arrogant.

Greta knew she had no choice, as she was an agent of SHIELD and agents followed orders, no matter stupid and ludacris it seemed. Greta knew Chantelle's powers were formidable, as she can project powerful illusions and wield powerful orange energy through her hands.

The agent could relate to Chantelle's struggle of being accepted in society and her own community but with this Avengers Initative, maybe it might be a chance for Chantelle to have friends, who wouldn't judge her for her wedlock birth and the accident in Los Angeles.

Greta was fearful that Director Fury might be betting on the wrong horse when it comes to the idea of bringing Chantelle onto the Helicarrier.

Greta knew of how dangerous Chantelle can be when under emotional stress and pressure from anyone from the outside so she was worried of how she was going to react; being pulled out of her own life and settled into a life of the unknown.

The agent was walking through the many passageways of the Helicarrier, as she was trying to be professional. Greta was not the same agent three years ago, who was only on Level 5, as she has advanced two levels up because of her dedication towards this W.I.T.C.H mission and how she had to blend in and be Chantelle's friend.

Greta was certain of her faith in forgiveness. Chantelle is the only person Greta knew, who could save Agent Barton from the demigod's evil spell so she had to put the past issues behind her, as the world was in danger and SHIELD were in limbo of what to do. Greta knew this demigod will have to be stopped eventually.

The woman had finished her paperwork for the day, as Greta rarely saw Kane because he was to accompany Agent Coulson in bringing Chantelle onto the airship. Greta worried for Phil's safety, as he had no idea what Chantelle was capable off and how dangerous she could be but she was staying with her foster parents for the week.

Greta was very much against the idea of SHIELD exploiting Chantelle's powers but it was for the greater good and the only asset they had in defeating this power-hungry god.

The woman wasn't sure if Chantelle was ready for something this intense and high in action but she was a young woman, who was quite childish and immature so she will embrace the challenge ahead.

On the other hand, Greta felt like a failure of not sacrificing herself for Clint, as she would do anything for him, even though her affections were not returned. The agent knew that there was a war coming.

The woman was uneasy when it comes to be on flights but Greta was apprehensive on being 30,000 feet in the air. Greta was looking through Chantelle's files from the W.I.T.C.H missions.

The witch was branded _**"potentially dangerous"** _by her superiors, to Greta; it seems that none of her fellow agents knew Chantelle like she did, before she risked it all for advancement in SHIELD.

Agent Barofliski was a Level 7 agent and had no time to feel remorse because Greta had to be on a look out for the next attack. She will need be ready and on point if the world has a chance to be saved from this power-hungry god.


End file.
